I'm Sorry
by ThoseNights
Summary: Songfic. A letter Edward wrote to Bella when he was away in New Moon. Song: Sorry by Buckcherry


My first songfic ever, so don't laugh! Constructive critisism is welcome, but please, no flames! So sorry for any spelling mistakes. My spell-check isn't working right. Anywho, this is a letter Edward wrote to Bella while he was away in New Moon. It's kind-of sad. The song is Sorry by Buckcherry. Listen to it if you havn't before. I heard it and I was like, OMG! Perfect song for New Moon. I'll stop rambling now and let you read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Bella,_

_**Oh I had a lot to say**_

_**was thinking on my time away**_

_**I missed you and things weren't the same**_

_**'Cause everthing inside**_

_**it never comes out right**_

_**and when I see you cry**_

_**it makes me want to die**_

_I have been thinking about this since the day I left, and I need to get it off my chest. I am truly sorry that I have caused you so much heartbreak and sadness. It was not right for me to leave you. I really did love you. Honestly. And I've never stopped. I've waited all my vampire life to find someone I love as much as I do to you. I have watched my brothers and sisters find the other half of their soul, but I never dreamed it would happen to me. The thing is though, I can't be in love with you. I shouldn't. I don't think you can even begin to imagine how hard it is for me to keep my self control around you. Do you know what would happen if I were to slip, even for one millisecond? I could kill you instantly. I'm sure you are crying by now, so don't. If I could cry, then I would every time I saw you cry. _

_**I'm sorry I'm bad**_

_**I'm sorry your blue**_

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**_

_**and I know, **_

_**I can't take it back**_

_**I love how you kiss,**_

_**I love all your sounds,**_

_**and baby the way you make my world go round**_

_**And I just wanted to say, **_

_**I'm sorry**_

_I am the most worthless, low-life, heartless(no vampire jokes about that) person in the world for doing what I did to you. I realize that it is too late to apologize for this. You've probabley fallen in love with another guy already. I can't take back the things I said, but please forgive me for them. I know that I said I didn't love you, and that we didn't belong together but we do, Bella. We do. I love everything about you. The way your soft lips feel on mine, the way you dress. Especially the way you smell. It is very intoxicating. Even the way you talk in your sleep is cute. _

_**This time, I think I'm to blame**_

_**It's harder to get through the days**_

_**You get older and blame turns to shame**_

_**'Cause everthing inside it never comes out right**_

_**and when I see you cry, it makes me want to die**_

_You can blame me for all of the pain and suffering I've caused you. I deserve it. I deserve every evil and despiseing word that you can throw at me. I don't know if you know this, but your not the only one that's going through a depression. Alice might have told you this, but I haven't moved in days. All I can do is think about the stupid mistake I've made by leaving you. I wont even hunt. Carlisle keeps telling me how worried he is about me, but I can't listen to him. Emmett actually cussed me out and beat me up yesterday because, "I wouldn't get off my sorry, lazy ass and get you back" They all miss you too, Bella. Even Rose (thought she won't admitt it)._

_**Every single day I think about how we came all this way**_

_**the sleepless nights**_

_**and the tears you cried**_

_**it's never too late to make things right**_

_**Oh yeah, Sorry!**_

_Every day, I think about how far we did come. From that first day I saw you, I knew that this wasn't going to be easy. I'm suprised I didn't see myself making this big of mistake. No, scratch that; I'm suprised Alice didn't see me make this mistake. She's the psycic. I can't help remembering all of the nights I spent at your house. From watching you from the window, to staying up all night talking(and sometimes a little more than that ;)). I can't help but think of all the times you've cried, either. I know, it's sad to think about it, but think about it. You are a true girl. You cry at everything! When your happy, or sad, or even mad. I can never keep track of it all! And that's what I love about you, Bella. You're so unique. Unlike anyone I've ever met. _

_**I'm sorry baby**_

_**I'm sorry baby...yeah**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_Bella, understand that you are my life now. I will always love you, no matter what. It dosn't matter if I'm three hundred thousand miles away and your stuck in Forks. I'm sorry that I have put you through all of this tourture. I'm sorry for everything. And, you should know by now, I love you._

_Edward Cullen_

_

* * *

_

Well, I hoped you like it. Review!


End file.
